


After the Ball

by sadlesbian420



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Lesbians, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Underage Drinking, Ymir is a simp, deserved better, hange dont give a fuck, im bad at tags, im not crying you are, im sad okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlesbian420/pseuds/sadlesbian420
Summary: So basically if Ymir hadn't gone back to save Reiner and Bertholdt and had been there for Historia's coronation and the party I would think would be after. And obviously, they have to get spicy after the ball why else would I write anything! But after binge-watching this entire series I cannot get this out of my mind so I'm posting this shit show! <3
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I get something wrong or fuck up spelling/grammar, I have a shit memory and subpar writing skills. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My cutesy little imagination y'know

Historia looked at herself in a full-length mirror. Her dress was a dark red, with folds of lace flaring out from her waist. She ran her hands through the soft fabric, breathing out slightly. Another glance back up and she checked her hair, back again into the updo she had for the ceremony. She thought to herself fondly of the coronation ceremony that day, and a small smile danced upon her lips. She had gotten through the worst part, and now she was onto the ball with all her friends behind her.  
Some even more than friends. She would even dare to think of them as family. A door opened behind her and Historia turned to see Ymir walking through the door. The taller girl wore a black tuxedo, a long tie running down her chest. Her hair was down and her short bob framed her face perfectly, and she grinned at Historia as she entered. The collar, Historia noticed, already looked slightly disheveled as Ymir was not one for fancy clothing. And of course, as she walked into the room she had already inserted her hands back into the pockets of the pants.  
“Hello my queen,” Historia smiled even wider at the blonde girl, walking over to her as she looked at the dark fabric of her dress. “You are looking regally stunning…” Ymir trailed off a bit, a touch of pink dusting her cheeks. Historia giggled at this and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s waist as she pulled her into a hug. “And you looking dashing!” the smaller girl teased, squeezing a bit as she laughed again. Slowly Historia felt Ymir’s arms close around her as well and set her head atop the other’s head.  
“Hey, don’t mess up my hair!” Historia grinned playfully as she lightly tried to push Ymir away. The taller girl rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss on Historia’s forehead. Now, it was Historia’s turn to blush lightly as she leaned back into Ymir to hide it.  
“We should probably get to this party thing… you think they’ll have alcohol? It can’t be that rare in Wall Sina.” Ymir slightly pulled away, her arms still resting on Historia’s shoulders comfortably. The new queen scrunched her face at the thought of leaving Ymir’s arms and huffed, but also reluctantly stepped away and straightened her dress. “Don’t get drunk, who knows what you’ll do.” Historia glanced at Ymir, that smile back on her face. Ymir once again rolled her eyes, “The only thing I’m afraid I’ll do is you” Ymir murmured with a smirk, Historia’s face going red. The smaller girl shoved Ymir’s shoulder a bit, as the brunette laughed faking a large push and holding her shoulder in defeat.  
Their relationship hadn’t developed much, but after Ymir had basically kidnapped her they had talked a lot once back inside the walls. Ymir still had not told Historia about a lot of where she came from and why Reiner and Bertholdt committed the crimes they did or how she even got her powers in general, but tonight was not the time to press. Hange had done that enough. Historia’s mind was more on the fact that they had kissed and touched a small amount, but by either interruption or nerves, they had not done “the thing” yet. Ymir’s words burned into her as she watched the girl laugh whole-heartedly and Historia felt it in her core.  
“All right all right, I have to make an appearance at some point let’s go,” Historia feigned being upset, but her face quickly broke out into joy as she grabbed Ymir’s hand and lead her into the hallway. As they neared the ballroom, Historia spotted their group and she waved while practically dragging Ymir behind her. Everyone was definitely dressed for the occasion.  
All the boys were wearing tuxedos similar to Ymir’s, except Eren had selected a colored tie to bring out his eyes. Jean as well changed it up a bit, he wore a navy suit with a black undershirt and a bowtie around his neck. Hange also had opted to wear a suit, but they had the jacket only over their shoulders like a cape, and there was no wear a tie.  
Sasha wore a dark green dress that also flowed from her hips, and as Historia approached she watched her spin and laugh at how the skirt flared out. Historia also mentally noted that Connie’s tie was the same shade as Sasha’s…. hmmmmm! Mikasa wore a black dress that was tight but flared near her feet, so one could see the heels she wore as well. And of course, she had the red scarf draped elegantly around her shoulders.  
Everyone exchanged greetings and entered the room together where more groups of scouts, civilians, and the military police were enjoying their night. Ymir stood next to Historia and surveyed the room, slightly frowning thinking of how she was still sore from the fights outside of the wall. But, when she looked at the young queen’s face of excitement and almost determination, she knew this night probably wouldn’t be so bad after all. Music was played by a small band in the corner, mostly made up of orchestra and a few brass instruments. Many people were dancing hand in hand, while others were on the outskirts simply swaying and chatting with those around them.  
Before attempting to dance, most of the group went over to the table with drinks. Hange and Levi broke off and approached Erwin, inquiring about his injury, but the young scouts and the queen all went looking. Ymir narrowed her eyes and grabbed a glass of something, sipping at it. “Looking for alcohol?” Connie said, while also surveying the glasses set out. “Of course!” Ymir grinned and raised her glass. “They all have alcohol, were not supposed to let you kids have it, but I won’t say anything for tonight,” a voice behind them laughed. Ymir, Connie, and Sasha who were also looking whipped around to find Hange back. “Uh-uh” Ymir stuttered out, trying to hide the glass she was already holding behind her back. Hange laughed again and pushed up their glasses. “Just don’t be obvious about it, okay?” they winked, and disappeared again.  
Historia almost had tears in her eyes from her laughter at their faces, the complete panic that had set in as they thought they were caught. “Oh, fuck off…” Ymir grumbled, taking another sip from her glass. Historia rolled her eyes, still covering her mouth slightly.  
As the evening wore on, Ymir could definitely feel the alcohol in her system as things started to get fuzzy and her body didn’t seem to listen to her all the time. Or her brain entirely for that matter. She had followed Historia around most of the night as she talked to other government people and anyone that came over to introduce themselves. Ymir had not failed to notice the few glasses Historia had herself, and she was wondering how the much smaller girl was still functioning.  
“Would you like to dance? I’m tired of talking to people” Historia had turned to Ymir when the brunette did not know, but the tall girl nodded and smiled at the idea of holding Historia. Her blue eyes lit up as if Ymir would ever say no, and Ymir then found herself once again being dragged behind Historia into the thick of the dance floor. Ymir soon found her hands resting on Historia’s hips, and the blonde girl’s arms locked around her neck. They swayed softly to the sounds of the violins, but the sound was quite distant to Ymir at this moment. Historia had pulled them closer so they were practically pushed against each other, and laid her head on Ymir’s chest. Even though nothing about this was sexual, it all was VERY sexual in Ymir’s out-of-it mind. She could feel her cheeks heat up lightly, and her grip on Historia’s waist tightened for a moment. Historia glanced up at the taller girl, a small smile on her lips. Even if she tried not to show it, she was feeling very fuzzy as well. But everything seemed crystal clear at this moment as the two held each other. The world seemed to fall out around them, as they savored the moment of peace they rarely got to feel.  
But there was still the need Ymir was fighting back in her brain. As much as she wanted to keep holding Historia for as long as she could, she also liked the idea of her holding her down in a bed. She wanted very badly to kiss Historia as well but knew in such a public setting that probably wouldn’t be something Historia would want to explain on her first day as queen. Ymir leaned down a little and whispered, “Do you think we could get out of here? I’m feeling very out of the loop” she raised her eyebrows implying drunkenness, but in her head was very much 10000% thinking of how she was going to RAIL Historia.  
At that moment Historia yawned, Ymir almost passing out from how adorable the girl was, but the queen nodded and went to whisper her goodbyes. Ymir opted to wait by the exit, her gaze wandering lazily over Historia as she flitted about the room quickly.  
“Shall we go?” Ymir offered her hand as Historia walked up to her, and they smiled at each other. “Lead the way…” Historia gripped Ymir’s hand as they exited the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you already KNOW where this is going ;) you have been warned part 1


	2. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oup things get spicy you have been warned part 2!

Once they had actually found a room because Ymir had no clue where she was going, Historia was already pressed against the door as it clicked shut. Ymir kissed her hard, already grabbing the shorter girl’s wrist and pinning them above her head. Historia whined softly looking up, gently trying to break free. All Ymir did was growl in response, sinking down to pepper kisses on Historia’s now open neck. The blonde’s breath hitched as she shivered, Ymir softly nibbling on the pulse point. Ymir hummed for a moment, then bit down more harshly and sucked to leave a mark. Historia squirmed again, not only because her hands were still held hostage but the growing heat inside her abdomen.  
“Ymir…” she moaned softly as the brunette had still been working on leaving various marks across the queen’s skin. Ymir’s dark eyes looked up, a grin crossing her face. She took in Historia, her blonde hair falling out of its bun, her pupils large and filled with need, her face flushed pink.  
“Yes?” she cooed softly, letting go of Historia’s wrists to cup her face gently. Historia looked into the other's eyes, slightly panting still from Ymir’s teasing. “I would like to make a request…” Historia smirked suddenly, “No, an order from your queen.” Ymir raised an eyebrow but felt a shot of want through her at the change in Historia’s tone. Ymir suddenly had an idea, and she dropped to one knee and bowed her head, not before flashing a smile at her lover. “Your highness?”  
Historia hooked her thumbs around the straps of her dress and slid them off her shoulders. Red fell to the floor, leaving the small girl in only her underwear. Ymir nearly jumped at the sight of Historia’s chest but wanted to keep acting out the little scene they had going so she stilled. The queen bent down, grabbing Ymir by the tie to pull her closer. “I would like you to undress first…” she whispered, reaching to start unbuttoning Ymir’s undershirt. In what seemed like no time at all, Ymir was left in her own undergarments, her chest not exposed like Historia’s though. “Lay on the bed…” Historia purred, running a finger down Ymir’s chest from the base of her throat to her muscled abdomen.  
Ymir almost seemed to scramble to where she was ordered and propped herself up with her elbows. Historia made her way over and crawled on sitting up on her knees. “Do you want to fuck me Ymir?” the blonde asked innocently, cupping her own breasts and letting out a little whine. Ymir’s eyes widened and she bit her lip, trying to stay where she was and not pounce on the girl in front of her. “Yes,” Ymir replied shortly, still watching Historia’s hands run all over her own body. She watched a pale hand run over her abdomen, which by the way even if the girl was small she was still toned as ever, and pass between her thighs. She circled her own clit carefully, enjoying the way Ymir almost looked jealous of the hand. Historia held back a groan, as she was already incredibly turned on from being shoved against the door, but she wanted to keep teasing.  
Historia though decided quickly she needs more and removed her underwear quickly. Ymir again seemed to have her eyes water, and she subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the queen fully undressed. The blonde crawled slowly over Ymir, perching herself on the other girl’s abdomen. Ymir’s hands flew up, but Historia gracefully stopped them and grinned at the brunette. Now the roles had been switched, as Historia gripped Ymir’s wrists.  
Ymir could feel her own need pulsing insistently between her legs, but she more desired to hear Historia yell her name first. Historia slowly slid up Ymir’s body until her core was right above Ymir’s mouth and she was holding herself just inches away. Historia’s eyes suddenly softened and she intertwined both her hands with Ymir’s.  
“This is okay right?” she asked softly, as Ymir had to tear her eyes away from how the other girl was nearly dripping.  
“More than okay,” Ymir grinned and squeezed Historia’s hands. “Then, I’ll allow you to fuck me Ymir” Historia’s voice dropped again, and Ymir eagerly met Historia as she lowered herself down.  
Historia swore she could’ve come on the first touch as Ymir laid her tongue flatly on her center, but she gripped her lovers’ hands and let out a breathy moan. Ymir immediately found Historia’s clit, she wasn’t that inexperienced after all, and circled it lightly. Historia’s hands flew to Ymir’s hair suddenly as she groaned again, the contact being what she needed. As Ymir set to work with her tongue, she used her hand to grip Historia’s chest. One hand pinched her nipple while the other massaged, and Historia moved one hand to the headboard as she leaned down into those hands. As much as Ymir did enjoy this position, she wanted more.  
With strength Ymir suddenly flipped Historia’s back on the bed, Historia letting out a surprised gasp as she hit the blankets. She didn’t have much time to protest though, because Ymir suddenly inserted two fingers inside her. It was easy due to the remains of Ymir’s mouth and Historia’s slickness, but the blonde still moaned at the feeling. Ymir started a steady rhythm not wanting Historia to come just yet but pulled herself up so her mouth could now focus on the beautiful girl’s chest. Her nipples were hard and pink, and Ymir thought they were adorable. That didn’t stop her from taking one into her mouth and softly taking it between her teeth. One of Historia’s hands flew to Ymir’s hair once again, the other gripping the blanket beneath them.  
Ymir’s pace only sped up as she left marks all over Historia’s breasts and maneuvered her hand to rub the smaller girl’s clit as she pumped into her. She angled her hand to start hitting the bundle of nerves on the inner wall, and Historia cried out. Ymir’s own need was growing once again, so she lowered herself to place her mouth on Historia’s clit while her free hand went to massage her own.  
Historia was nearing her climax and she swore she could see stars. With the fast pace of Ymir’s fingers inside her and her tongue on her clit, she couldn’t keep it back any longer. She panted and arched her back as she felt the begging of her climax, her chest heaving. The coil only tightened in her stomach when she felt Ymir moan onto her clit, as she faintly realized Ymir was touching herself. That last thought had Historia crying out as the wave crashed into her. The coil came undone and Ymir could feel her inner walls fluttering as Historia also shuddered. Ymir came quickly as she saw Historia coming down, the proof of her hard work sending her over the edge.  
They both panted heavily, Ymir crawling back up to Historia leaving kisses all along her body. They were soft and loving, and Historia smiled lightly her eyes still closed after her orgasm. She opened them to see brown ones staring back at her, a shy smile across Ymir’s face. “I love you Ymir” Historia whispered, holding the girl’s freckled face. “I love you too, my queen” Ymir grinned and Historia brought her in for a soft kiss.  
Soon they were snuggled beneath the covers, bodies Ymir laying on her back as Historia cuddled up beside her. They shared soft kisses and giggles as they enjoyed this moment of peace as well. Soon Historia heard Ymir’s breath change as she fell asleep, and the queen did the same not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an experienced smut writer, but I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
